


Egg-Hunt by Eaglefeather

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: Other, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim sets up an Easter egg hunt for his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg-Hunt by Eaglefeather

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this one's Rike's fault. It was her idea. And then

## Egg-Hunt

by Eaglefeather

Author's disclaimer: We all know Jim and Blair and the rest of the bullpen-guys belong to PetFly, not me, sad enough. No copyright infringement intended. No money changed hands. Don't sue me. All I own is a twelve year old car and my computer. The first isn't worth anything and the second - you'll only get over my dead body! ;-) 

the folks from senslash came in and "forced" us to write this thingy. We discussed a couple of details (no, not the one's you're thinking of now!) and on this lovely Easter Sunday, I had nothing better to do than to write it down. Rike, I hope you like what I made out of it. And: Keep feeding me with your ideas!!! 

This is for the gals on senslash who were there when I needed them. 

Feedback is highly craved at iloveblueeyes@anywhereusa.com. Positive, negative whatever. Flames are laughed at and will be deleted immediately. 

Special thanks for the quick beta, Holly!!! 

* * *

Blair woke up with a start. What the heck was Jim doing down there in the kitchen? And why was he making so much noise doing it? He ran a hand through his tangled curls and glanced at the alarm clock. 10.30 a.m. It was Sunday. So nothing wrong with that. Especially after last night. Nothing wrong with sleeping in. 

He got out of bed, walked down the stairs, straight into the bathroom. 

When he came out again he still was only wearing his boxers and a muscle-shirt. 

"Morning, Jim!" 

"Morning, Blair. Happy Easter!" 

"Easter? Oh yeah, Easter. Happy Easter to you too." He grabbed a mug of coffee and stopped in the middle of the action when he realised that Jim was only wearing a towel around his waist. Before he could mention it, Jim kissed him and asked, "How about a little egg-hunt, Honey?" 

"I'll turn 30 this year, Jim. Don't you think I'm a little bit old for an egg-hunt?" 

"Naaa, you're never too old for surprises!" Jim grinned. 

"Next you tell me that the Easter Bunny was here and hid the eggs? Oh Jim, I don't think so. And we do not have a garden to hide the eggs in the grass." 

"Okay, since you obviously don't believe in the Easter Bunny anymore, I confess, I hid the eggs and since we do not have a garden, _I_ hid them in the loft." Jim smirked. 

"Do I get a neat little basket to collect them in?" Blair started to enjoy the little game. 

"No need for that. And I'll help you." 

"How?" 

"Well, I thought I could give you some hints by saying 'cold' when you're far away, getting to 'warmer' and 'hot' when you're pretty close." 

"Sounds good." 

Blair walked over to the basket where they stored their keys. 

"Cold." 

He got near the couch and started searching between and under the cushions. 

"Cold." 

Hmm, where else could Jim have hidden Easter eggs? The deck? 

"Oh, man. Don't make me go out on the deck! It's raining and I'm not dressed yet." 

"No eggs on the deck, I promise. And I like you not being dressed yet." Jim's grin widened. 

Blair looked in all the places he could imagine only to hear a "cold" from Jim each time. He started to grow tired of that game. Okay, one last place to look for eggs. Under the couch. He got on his hands and knees to peep but wasn't surprised at not seeing anything that looked at least vaguely like an Easter egg. But he heard a "That's better" from Jim. 

Still on all fours he turned to face his lover, who was leaning against the cooking island, his arms folded in front of his chest, grinning wickedly. Then he saw that something was stirring behind that towel. Slowly it dawned on Blair. His eyes widened and a disbelieving grin occupied his face. 

"No, Jim, you wouldn't!" 

"Come and check it out," Jim grinned. 

"You would not." 

"Would too." 

Blair crept closer. 

"Warmer." 

And closer. 

"Even warmer." 

And closer. 

"Boy, this is getting warm." 

When he tugged the towel down, Jim hissed "Hot!" 

Blair stared at his mate's hard-on. And burst out in laughter when he got a good look at Jim's balls. They were coated with icing in various colors. 

Light blue, pink, green, yellow. A nice pattern. 

Wiping the tears out of his eyes, he barely could stop laughing. "That's what you were doing in the kitchen all morning." 

"You like it?" Jim bit back laughter himself. 

"I love it, man!" 

"And it's food color, too." 

"Thought of everything, didn't you?" 

Jim couldn't answer, because Blair had begun to slowly kiss his way up his inner thighs. When Blair reached the testicles, he licked at the colored icing. Jim grabbed the kitchen island hard to keep his balance. Blair sucked Jim's balls with relish, not leaving out one single spot. Jim threw his head back and let out an animalistic roar. His cock was throbbing and so hard it almost hurt. But Blair avoided that piece of swelling flesh in front of his face and kept his attention solely on the "Easter eggs". 

Through his clenched teeth, Jim hissed, "Blair, please!" 

Blair looked up to Jim's face which was twisted to a grimace of lust. "What?" he asked teasingly. "This was an egg-hunt, wasn't it? Now I found them and I'm enjoying them." He grinned and turned his attention back to his task. 

"Blair, I.... Oh, c'mon, _BLAIR_!" Jim yelled and the orgasm raged through his body without Blair having touched his dick even once. 

His knees gave way and he slid down to sit beside Blair, panting, his head leaning back at the counter. 

Blair leaned over, his chin smeared with the colored icing. He kissed Jim, deeply. 

"This was the best egg-hunt I've ever been on," he grinned broadly. 

Jim still panted. "Happy Easter, Sandbunny." 

"Happy Easter, Egg-Man!" 

<finis>


End file.
